Tales of nephilim (verse)
Summary This verse or universe how you like to say is created by Lekmos. Note: Work in progress, there will be changes in future... Also character will be filled, i am telling tiers where they will be. About the verse This tells story about nephilims, angel human hybrids whose are hunted by heaven forces and wanted by hell forces to fight against heaven. Nephilims try struggle betweens those two fragtions and same time try find allies from universe. There is also other stories in acros universes and multiverses, example there is story about planet legend of terra and travels of son of doctor. Tales of Nephilim; Begining Saga Who created tales of nephilim verse, how Allverse was created, how Darkness rised and how everything else started. Tales of nephilim; Begining Saga tells how everything started and begin to roll forward... Tales of nephilim; Heaven and Hell Chronicles Ligth versus Darkness...Angel versus Demon..Heaven versus Hell Darkness has begun plan to regain his former powers and what would be more better to do it, than put demons rampage across local multiverse. This causes Lucifer the demiurge to create army of angels to protect all what is precious to him. Heavenly wars has begun. Heaven and Hell Chronicles tells tales, how angels begin their figth against Darkness and his demons across local multiverse, how Samael become Satan, how great rebellion happened in heaven and how nephilim eradication plan started. Tales of nephilim; Before Nephilim trilogy What happened after heavens rebellion and before main story? Tales of nephilim; Before Nephilim trilogy reveals how Azazel quits from hell forces, how he met Samantha and hers bacstory as one of greates witch. These stories reveal also how John, Emilia, Azazel and Samantha form ``Save the nephilims brigade`` Tales of nephilim; Nephilim trilogy Nephilim Saga Tale begins Tales of nephilim tells story how low rank angel son Carl is finded and rescured by ``Save the nephilims brigade``. There story tell how Carl learn life as nephilim. He become friends with John, Emilia, fallen angel Azazel and witch Samantha and many other nephilims, humans and fallen angels whose has abondon heaven and hell. They also make many missions to protect mankind from supernatural and alien forces whose try harm earth. They also travel around universe to find nephilims and save them from their fate. Devil`s dear son Saga Family is best or is it? Tales of nephilim: Devil`s dear son continues where tales of nephilim left. Brigade is still saving nephilims, even the Kain first son of Satan (Samael) is breathing their necks and try destroy brigade leaders John, Emilia and Azazel to crumble others nephilims to sorrow and then take them hell army. No knows that Kain is actually wanting those nephilims himself to follow his own plan. Nephilim brigade manages find another nephilim named Marth. No one first knows that Marth is Samaels second son and as powerfull as Kain. Mart goes same learning route like Carl and also became good friends with Carl and John. Marth potential start rise and when Kain notices that Marth is only nephilim that can figth stand still with him and even beat few occasions when Kain drops hes guard. This also gets Samaels intress very quicly towards Marth and comes himself to see him. Samael wants Marth to join with him and rule multiverse with him and Kain. Marth refuse offer and figth is broken. John get hurt very bad and Carl is no match. Marth has no choice than relase his full power, which is noticed by heaven and Michael intervies battle. Even bigger strugle comes and at end whole universe is almost destroyed. (insert `'`team battle'`` theme) In final moments it look like Carl vanish one of rips of time and space, Marth is knocked unconcious and dragged hell by Samael. John is saved by Emilia and Kain disappears from scene. Michael is only left and he uses his power to fix universe back to normal. Everything is looked to come back normal... Prophesy Saga Lurking darkness In begining strory Marth is hell where Samael tryes different ways to bring Marth to his side, sweet talk, offers to be hell prince and tortures him, but Marth refuses all offers. While being imprisoned in hell Marth meets Lilith Queen of hell, first archdemon and first child of Samael and Lilith nephalem Lilim and Lilith cambion son Asmodeus. Marth is told by Lilith and they could help him, if Marth help them. Marth accepts offer, even he is unsure to help demons. Marth mission is teach to Lilim use hers angel side powers, because she cant use them because Samael teaching only had fuel hers demon side. During teaching Marth befriends with his new sister and teach him use hers angel side full extend, unleashing then one most powersfull being and with her help free himself and Lilim from hell. (insert ``'Lilim`s awakening'`` theme) After they escaped hell some random place and having figth between Samael and Michael which is stopped Lilim after she unleashed hers fullpower and easily beat Samael and Michael to ground. Marth notices something in sky and stopped Lilim to do more harm to universe, they both look sky to see what is there. In mean time John is waking up his coma and is almost healed from his injuries and wants go hell to save Marth even the Azazel, Emilia and Samantha are stricly against idea, John rush outside of hideout and stop stand. Others come to see why John is stop and are also shocked what they see in sky. Carl other hand is founded by doctor`s son (in he`s fourth incarnation) driffiting between dimension gap. Carl is shocked how he survived from blast and doctor`s son is surpised how Carl is get between dimension gap. They journed different places before they get back where Carl is from. When they are coming back tardis computers notices strange phase in time and space, before they crash land earth. When they get out they also see strange text on sky, which is printed in three dimensional space that all can see it in universe. Tales of nephilim: Darkness Triogy Prophesy has begun Saga Shadows jumping on tables Marth and Lilim teleport back to earth to hideout entrance where tehy found John, Emilia and others in safety. John is relieved that Marth is ok, but begins questioning who Lilim is? They can`t argue long when they heard strange voice and police box appears close by. Surpise is big when Carl is firts to walk out and as how everybody is going. After him comes Doctor`s son and says that proper introduction would be nice, all agree that. When all have themselves introduced to each inside hideout, they start think what is happening out there and what is that texture in sky. They all decide that firstly search, is in universe something strange going on. Group didn`t get start search when one nephilim runs inside and tells that nearby city is strange black creatures who are attaking. Marth, John and Carl rushes to see what is happening and found black creatures who don`t look natural at all. In meanwhile Samael and Michael has waken up from beating what they get from Lilim and they begin argue again, but are soon interupt by black creatures. They both quicly destroy them ans Samael noted that theyr energy feeled familiar. Michael tells that he is going back heaven and vanish. Samael instead goes hell and saw those creatures in hell to and he also founds familiar figure there. In mean time Marth, John and Carl is greeted by seraph, who calls himself friend and destroys black creatures. This mysterious seraph teleports them back hideout and Azazel regonises him as Metatron one of seraph who vanish from heaven before rebellion. Azazel want know why Metatron return now how he can teleport in hideout, even it is sealed by strong angelic magic. Metatron reveals that he is not seraph, but actually servant of higher being. (insert `'`Metatron speaks'`` theme) Metatron tells to group they have destroy all those creatures before they can become one being or then they will be in serious trouble. With help of Metatron group start travel across multiverse to search and destroy black creatures, but firstly they decide take stop to heaven to see if they can get Lucifer to help them. Metatron is against this, but won`t stop Azazel, John, Carl, Marth, Emilia and Doctor`s son to travel there with tardis. They get cold welcame from Michael, but are soon interupted by black creature. This creature tells them that he is Darkness and he will consume everything whole allverse. (Insert `'`it time to start prophesy' `` theme) Darkness then tells that he is responsibly for Samael corruption and snap his fingers and Samael teleports also heaven, but he look kind off, his eyes are pitch black. Fight begins in where Michael challenges Darkness and others tried figth Samael, but are not mach even Kain appears to help the group. Samael get hold Marth and is pushed to wall with Samael choking Marth bare hands. After Marth almost loses his consious, Samael comes his senses and attacks Darkness. Even Samael, Michael, Marth and Kain puts good fight, they are not mach for Darkness who laughs and declared that he won. But when all seems to lost heavens throne room doors opens and Lucifer march out in his deity from and demands to know what is going on. What are this dark beings and what they want? Who is this Darkness and what is his reasons to do this all? These answers are revealed in Tales of Nephilim; Prophesy has begun. Prophesy is filled Saga Prophesy...will...bE...FULFILLED Lucifer walked out of his throne room and stated that he would never quessed that Darkness would come heaven. Darkness chucled and told it`s begining of end, as you all will be witnessers of apacalypse. Lucifer looked around and saw Michael, Samael, Kain, Marth and others heroes in heaven too. (insert `'`Lucifer`s glorious figthing'`` theme) Lucifer hits Darkness flying out of heaven`s main planet to others planets. Others can see and hear how Lucifer and Darkness figth across heaven`s cosmos. Figth is fierce as different heaven planets and places gets destroyed and whole heaven is shaking when it glorious creator figth for it`s existence. Suddenly Darkness is plunged back to heaven main planet where others are wathcing and they can see how Darkness rises out of pit. Lucifer howewer teleports before him and blast massive energy straigth his face. After the blast and smoke vanish Darkness is nowhere to seen. Metatron explains situtation to Lucifer after he calm down little bit, after Metatron demostrated his own true power by his true body. Metatron also explained that they must capture Darkness core and deliver it to sister of fate. This leads to more questions and Metatron had to explain whole strory what has happened in begining of Allverse. Story leaves everybody confused, but heroes know what they must do. They quicly formed teams and decided go all around multiverse to destroy Darkness pieces. Samael and Michael formed team one and Marth and Kain team two. Doctor`s son, Carl, John and Emilia form team three, because they can`t themselves go others space-time continuums withouth tardis help. Metatron created duplicates, which spread across universes to figth Darkness pieces, while his true body goes see his master Xomes and ask what they should do. Lucifer stays in heaven and monitores situtation. Time to save multiverse Can heroes stop Darkness before he can complete his to collect and become whole again? This will revealed at Tales of Nephilim; Prophesy is filled Saga. Endgame Saga Even all hope is lost, we shall figth! Even heroes best effeort, Darkness has manage to collect all his piece`s together and fused them wit his core and regain his formers power. Heaven and hell armies has been wipe out, lesser divinites has wipe out, all life has been has wipe out, everyone has wipe out, expect six last standing heroes with sisters of fates between Darkness and Existence as she is still in hers recovery coma. Carl, John, Emilia, Marth, Sonny and Endymion are final barrier against Darkness for absorbing and turning everything to dark. Can heroes wake up Existence, can sisters of fates hold up Darkness until Existence wake up? This all will reveal in final chapters of Tales of nephilim; Darkness trilogy. Darkness is complete and back in business. Can heroes stop Darkness from consuming everything or is Allverse doomed? This will reveal at Tales of Nephilim; Endgame. Tales of nephilim: Another route trilogy Armageddon It`s time to take destiny to own hands! This tale takes place of another route after Darkness insident. Darkness has locked up and caused paradox, that previous events never happen, so tale continues after Tales of nephilim: Prophesy, with little different way. John is still recovery coma, Marth and Lilim had just escaped from Samael and Michael, Carl is founded by Doctor`s son (now his 5th incarnation) and in hell demon god Inureshi has escaped. Marth and Lilim returns back to hideout and heals John from his injures. After some talking and Lilim`s refuse to figth, Marth decides to take destiny his own hands by fulfilling his promise to free nephilims from heaven and hell menace. Samael returns to hell and also thinks it`s time to bring this end because his plans has failed plan after plan. Samael goes to Dalemens secret weapon and maked it overheat, which can start multiversal armageddon. Meanwhile Doctor`s son finds Carl in dimensional cap and rescures him. They introduce oneself each others and tell ow both are in theyr situtation. Doctor`s son knows how Darkness insident went, but wont tell Carl about it. He howewer tells that he is journey to find the creator, the true supreme god of all and ask will Carl join his quest. Carl is hypecrtical is there such being, but decides to go with Doctor`s son. In hell demon god Inuresihi has escaped, thanks to Marth and Lilim`s own escape and their distraction explosives that broke Inuresihi cell door. Inuresihi begins his own plan to gain power and take control hell. Howewer Asmodeus notices Inureshi break and decides it time to take carbage out. Lilith also continues hers own sinister plan to overthrow Samael. Can Marth fulfill his promise to free nephilims from heaven and hell menace? What happens if Samael begins multiversal armageddon? Will Sonny and Carl find creator and find answer their questions? What is Lilith and Inuresihi plotting? All these answrs will revealed in Tales of Nephilim; Armageddon. Multiverses in collision course Saga Everything is falling apart Marth succeeded on his mission to half way. He has slain great Lucifer the Demiurge in combat between creator versus nephilim. This howewer is short victory because multiverse is still danger by giant black hole of void. Samael does hasty retreat to hell and finds Lilith waiting for him. Lilith uses gear of Inuresihi to steal most Samael`s powers and declared herself new sole ruler of hell. But victory is short lived as Kain took power himself and takes hell under his command. But there is more going wrong, than black hole of void and Kain becoming new hell`s emperor. Local multiverses are somehow now in collision course and mysterous girl slipped to this mutiverse search something. Who is this mysterious girl and what is hers reason be this multiverse? What will change as Kain is now new hell`s emperor? Will black hole of void consume everything, before local multiverses crash each others or will clash destroy everything before black hole and what caused multiverses to start clash each others first place? These all questions will reveal at Tales of Nephilim; Multiverses in collision Saga. Welcome to tournament of magic and science Saga Coming soon... Weapons and objects of Tales of nephilim Archangel sword Swords created by Lucifer the demiurge and used by Michael and Samael. Gear of Inuresihi 'Inuresihi`s weapon created with alien technoly. Before Legends of Terra Before Legends of Terra tells how pantheon was formed to planet Terra. How gods figthed against titans and how Zeus with his son Hercules and Hermes and daughter Athena foughted against last titan Typhoon and ensured olympian gods rulership over planet Terra for many generations. Legends of Terra 'This is planet of Terra, place of full magic and mysteries Legends of terra tells story in planet where olympian god setting has is ruling and planets habitants are living like middle ages. Story tell heroic tales of second demigod son of Zeus, Endymion Aheri. How he grow up and live his life as demigod. Trying also life normal life, but this time beinging hero and loveable person in society and saving villges, countries and entire planet from destruction, gods wrath and may others problems. This story is basicly fanfiction version of legends of zelda and Akame ga kill, with chanced cosmology and main hero and some others characters origin story. Weapons and objects of Legends of Terra Power of Three, object created by Gaia, Pontus and Uranus to habitants of Terra. Sword of Zeus, sword created by Zeus and Hephaestus. Journeys of Doctor`s son Long painfull journey Journeys of doctor` son tells elevent doctor and river song son journeys around whole complex multiverse. Story begins after song of drums where doctors son goes and saves his father tenth incarnation from getting high radiaton and regerates to his second incarnation. He is then taken Doctor to journey with him all around multiverse and seeing many places and learning from doctor many things. Eventyally this happines comes end when doctor is killed in his elevent incarnation and is taken by silence to their own science and laboratory expriences. Doctor`s son is leaved badly wounded and he begins his regeneration, but sorrow inside him wake the valeyard and makes his third incarnation evil being, what does not see nothing than revenge. He eventually gains nickname ``storm is here``. Eventually he is regerated to his fourth incarnation and travels around multiverse in sorrow and haunted from his past, until he finds Carl in dimensional gap. Weapons and objects of Journey`s of Doctor`s son TARDIS same what Doctor who used. Tears of Existence, 'crystalized tears from Existence. Power fix universes and multiverses and who if you had enough they can fix whole Alverse. Story Blogs Here you can find easily all story blogs. To this list, i shall put every story blog, which will come or is already there. 'Tales of nephilim; All story blogs Power of this verse Power of this verse varies from humans to multi cityblock, town to islands, country to planet, planet to multisolar system, galaxy to universe, multiverse to complex multiverse and eventyally infinity dimensions and beyond Story setting happens mostly in universe levels and below, but in the end of it grows to complex multiverse level. Hyperverse levels and beyonds are only there to tell construct of this verse and there will be only few characters higher tier and they are only back up this. Specific examples: Tales of nephilim, Tales of nephilim: Devil`s dear son and Tales of nephilim: Prophesy *These stories power level starts human to multi-city block level and rises to multi-solar system level. At Devil`s dear son and Prophesy power levels goes to galaxy level to universal. Tales os nephilim: Prophesy has begun, Tales of nephilim: Prophesy is filled and Tales os nephilim: Endgame *In these strories power level rises to multiversal and quicly jump to complex multiversal in Prophsey is filled and Endgame. Tales of nephilim: Armageddon *This story tells different way how story would went. This story power level is universal and multiversal at end Legend of Terra *In this sidestory power levels are human to mountain/small island at normally, but sometimes up to multi-continent. At best power raises at planet level. Jorneys of Doctor`s son *In Doctor`s so journeys main character power level is about superhuman at best, but macinery which is used can go high as complex multiverse level. Also in these stories most powerfulls characters make cameo, Engineer creator of multiverses and DEL whole creator and supreme being of this verse. Note: '''Sometimes powerlevels varies in strories, because they go one upon the other stories. Powers varies from this verse from martials arts to higher dimensional manipulation with hax likes space-, time- and space-time maniplation. Different level reality warping and magic from house level to complex multiverse. There will be also different level machinery and science varies as high as latters. Cosmology of this verse '''Note: Cosmology is discriped how three dimensional being could see it. Outerworld: ''' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POgfM1vuHbk&t=1247s '''World without prolems] Outerworld from is like meadow filled with different flowers and short grass. There is also cafe and tall three growing, with has red flowers and shiny pink fruits growing from it. Usually you can found the creator sitting under the tree and reading and writing a book. It stated that book holds all knowledge of whole creation and stories what has happened, is happening or will happen. Also there is ebing called Engineer, he is working one of the towers. In outerwolrd there is four towers and each one of them is different size hyper/multiverses. Three of these are ready and Allverse is one of them. Engineer has created infinite dimesnional hyperverse first, then he created many different sized hyper/multiverses until, lastly he created 6 dimensional multiverse as know Allverse, where tales of nephilim is happening. Sometimes Creator and Engineer sits down cafe and talk about creation and just noral stuff or Engineer takes nap under the tree. Allverse ( 6 dimensional multiverse): ' 'Keep everything runnig smoothly Inside of allverse is looked like big house with different size rooms and it`s called the grat library. There is also big room where the right side room is multible bookshelf and left side room has big computers running. In great library there is sister of fates, which has different task to monitore and keep runnig. Atropos the oldest sister is her own room where wathces and monitoring allverse functions and make sure it works propebly, she also is charge life and death. All magical or supernatural comes from Clotho and science and technology comes from Lahkesis. They normally arguening which is better magic or science. In top room there is also Existence 6 dimensional being who is''' absolutely everything in one in allverse. She is currently recovery mode sleep, because fight which she had with darkness (also 6 dimensional) leaving latter prieced in pieces and spread across allverse. '''Books in bookshelf: Books which are in bookshelf are actually 5 dimensional construct, which had all possibilites in one local multiverse, example Tales of nephilim, Legends of Terra and Journeys of Doctor`s son. Inside one book are infinite amount 4th dimensional universes. Local multiverse: Welcome to local multiverse of Tales of nephilim Well what you can say this than, this is where story is happening. Inside each local multiverse is guardian who is 4 dimensional itself. This being task is watch and take action is there is something wrong in 4 dimensional universes. He has also servant who is 4 dimensional being, he created servant because he is himself sleepyhead. Servant task is go 4 dimesnional universes and take care or fix problems. Currently where these tales are happening the guardian is sleeping and servant is somewhere in 4th dimensional universe doing something. Summary: 4th dimensional are alternate timelines, 5th dimensional space-time continuums aka books in bookshelf are alternate universes, where somethings could be different, yet familiar. Characters of this verse On the top to lowest. There is also characters or beings which profiles i don`t make but they are there to fill cosmology of this verse. Also this may help, if someone want watch and take my charscters to battles. True Infinity: Outeverse level: DEL '('Tier High 1-A) Hyperverse level: Engineer (Tier High 1-B) (creator of Allverse, where this tales of nephilim are happening) Complex multiverse level: Existence and Darkness (Tier Low 1-C) Multiverse level: Sister of fates (Tier High 2-A) (Atropos,' Lahkesis' and''' Clotho' are 5 dimensional beings) 'Xomes, guardiang of local multiverse ('''Tier 2-A) Metatron/servant of Xomes (Tier 2-B) Lucifer the demiurge (Tier 2-C) Universe level: Lilim (Tier low 2-C) (fully awakened) Archangel Michael (Tier low 2-C) Samael the archangel (Tier low 2-C) [[Kain (Tales of nephilim)| Kain ]] ( Tier Low 2-C) Marth ( Tier Low 2-C) Lilith queen of hell ( Tier 3-A ) Lilim ( Tier 3-A ) (Only with hers demon side powers) Galaxy level: Galactic Highfather (Tier 3-B) Asmodeus ( Tier 3-B ) Demon gods (Tier 3-C) Inuresihi ( Tier 3-C ) (Tier 3-B, after ab sorbing powers from Galactic Highfather) Solar system level: Higher level angels (seraphim) (Tier 4-A) Vepar (Tier 4-A) [[Azazel (Tales of nephilim)|'Azaze'l ]](Tier 4-A) John (Tier 4-A) Emilia (Tier 4-A) Planet level: Dalemens Battle ship (Tier 5-A) Endymion Aheri (LOT) (T'ier 5-B') (with Power of Three) Primordial god Gaia (Tier 5-B) Mid level demons (Tier 5-B) Mid level angels (Cherubs) (Tier 5-C) Morax (Tier 5-C) Continent, country and island level: Primordial gods Uranus and Pontus (High 6-A, multi continenet) High gods and titans (like Zeus or cronus) (Tier High 6-A , large continent) (also count others planetary gods) Hercules (LOT) (Tier 6-A) Lower level gods (Tier 6-B or 6-C) (same note as above) City, town and Multi- and city block level: Endymion Aheri (LOT) ( Tier High 7-A ) Lower level angels (Tier 7-C) Lower level demons (Tier 7-C) Carl ( Tier 8-A ) Samantha ( Tier 8-A with enhanced spell) Athele and human level: Dalemens (Tier 9-B) Doctor` son ( Tier 10-A , 9-C in his third incarnat ion) Samantha (Tier 10-B) Supporters and Haters Supporters: Neutrals: Haters: 'Trivia' In character profiles, story blogs and other my written stuff has puns or quotes from othe francices. Can you find them all? Category:Verses Category:Lekmos`s pages